Business as usual!
by Des Kostan0127
Summary: Mick finds a desire he can't controll and its is his love!Josef/Mick slash
1. All for one and all for love!

This is my first story and when you review please be nice and give me tips!!!!!! Oh one more all people!" Josef cringed at his voice as he screamed at him. Josef hated when Mick was mad. "Drinthing I do not own any characters or part of the series but I wished I owned JOSEF!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:All for one and all for one

Josef was sitting at his desk angry, and his face was in a ton of paper work. When his assistant walks in. "Mr. Kostan, there is a Mr. Mick waiting to see you. Should I send him in?" Josef looked up at Anna as he straightened his tie and Anna gave him the nod of approval. "Yes Anna send him in please!" "Yes sir right away." Anna looks down and walks out, but didn't close the door so Josef could hear what was going on. " Mr. , Mr. Kostan can see you now!" Thank you umm…" "What?" "didn't get your name." "Oh it's Anna!" "Okay thanks Anna!" Josef could hear her heart beat race as Mick said her name and he just chuckled. No doubt Mick heard it too! Josef could hear Mick walking in his angry mood. Josef could feel his emotions and tell by the way he walked down the hallway. "Oh boy!" Mick finally reached Josef's office and finally closed the door very silently. "Why me, me of k?" "No! I'm not in the mood!" "Sorry!" Josef thought Mick was going to hurt him. Mick was wearing a washed out pair of jeans and a kaki shirt and his jacket. Mick was leaning against the wall and he couldn't standing any better. Josef noticed he had been working out by the way his shirt formed over his chest, and even though Josef liked women he had to admit Mick looked hot!! "What is wrong Mick?" Josef tried to hide the desire in his voice. "What is wrong,? Well, let see Beth left me and I killed a man that took a picture of me VAMPING!!!!" "Oh?!, I'm sorry Beth left you but not sorry about the guy, you had to do what you had to do!!!" "But why did Beth leave you?" "Well, I kind sort of left her." Josef had a puzzled look on his face. "After all that you did to save her and to be with her, why or should I say who did you leave her for?" Mick's head fell and his eyes silver and full of tears, his voice softened. "You.." Mick looked at Josef waiting for his answer. Josef looked at Mick and laughed! "Good joke you almost had me believing you!" Mick quickly closed the space between him and Josef . Mick put his hands on Josef's hips and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Josef was stunned thinking to himself "how far is he going to take this?" Then Mick pulled him even closed by putting his hands on Josef's ass and pulled him closer that's when Josef felt Mick's erection on his hip, and knew how far he was willing to take it. Josef felt the mixer of love, passion, and lust in Mick's emotions. "Mick stop!!!" Josef screamed as he pulled away trying to stop his erection from growing. "I'm so sorry Josef, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Mick ran and reached for the door. Josef appeared between him and the door. Josef pushed Mick against the door and passionately kissed him back. "Josef ." Mick moaned. Mick looked at Josef and Josef's eyes were silver. Josef kissed Mick again. "I have been waiting so long for this moment Mick!!" Josef whispered playfully as he licked Mick's earlobe, causing Mick to harden more. All the sudden Mick threw Josef into the door and said "Me too!" Josef moaned as Mick ripped his shirt. He kissed his neck and chest. Mick looked up at Josef and noticed he didn't mind, so he continue. He licked Josef's nipples causing him to harden more, as Mick's tongue went down Josef's stomach and kissed him just above the bellybutton, Josef giggled. Mick grinned at the sounds Josef made. When Mick got to Josef's pants, Josef pulled Mick up by his collar and kissed him again his eyes full of lust. Josef flipped Mick over on the wall and sucked on his earlobe . "It's my turn!!!" He said, with a wicked glee in his voice. Mick swallowed as Josef kissed his neck, Mick moaned as he felt Josef's breath on his neck. Josef ripped Mick's jacket and shirt off and began to kiss him down his chest and his stomach and Mick moaned and made noises that Josef loved a lot! He would kiss a little harder to make him moan louder. Mick pulled Josef in for a kiss when he noticed his pants were on the floor and one of Josef's hand was on his ass and the other rubbing his erection. Mick threw his head back as Josef started to pump him. Then Josef stopped as Mick moaned so hard that Josef felt it. Mick pulled Josef's pants and boxers off, they shared only one more passionate kiss before Josef lost it and threw Mick on the couch in his fit of rage. He forgot to ready Mick but by then Josef already plunged into Mick , as Mick screamed at the sudden entrance. Josef was sorry about the pain but not about the pleasure! As the rhythm set by their hips grew faster Josef reached around and stroked Mick. A few minutes later, Mick jerked and spilled out onto Josef's couch. Josef rode Mick a longer and then, spilled into Mick they both clasped on the couch ridding out the pleasure from their orgasm. Mick in Josef's arms and Josef in Mick's. "Josef what do we do now?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was my first story PLEASE review THANK YOU P.S. THERE WILL BE MORE!!!!!!!CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!


	2. I'm back!

I do not own anything from Moonlight as I said most of my stories are connected so if you have not read Business as usual please do before you read this and this is a (slash) with Mick and Josef so if you don't like gay love or anything like that DON'T READ!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back!

As Mick walked happily down the hallway of his apartment building he stopped half way to his apartment and picked up two scents one vampire and the other human. Mick hesitated to walk thinking the human scent was Beth and the vampire Josef, he didn't mind Beth but he still confused and she would make him even more confused.

"Why me?" Mick whispered quietly to himself. He walked a little slower but still happy and there was Beth standing around the corner.

"Uh….Hi Beth…"

"Oh hi, Mick I need to talk to you. Got a moment?"

"Umm…Yeah hold on wait right here."

"Alright" Beth smiled. Mick walked to the door and opened it a little and walked in, but than closed the door behind him so Beth couldn't see anything.

"Good you made it back, Mick I was starting to think you left!" Josef sat Mick's desk grinning. Josef stood up and brushed off his suit and in a flash was standing in front of Mick and pulled his jacket so he could kiss him, Mick almost forgot Beth was outside the door. _Beth! _Mick's train of thought tried to stay on the task at hand. He was trying to gain the willpower to say no to Josef.

"Josef, Beth is outside the door and she wants to talk. Can you hold off until she leaves?? Please!" Mick eyes were pleading.

"How can I say to you?" Josef smirked and kissed Mick one last time before motioning to the door so Mick could answer it. Mick opened the door and there was Beth standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Can I come in now?" Beth smiled as she teased Mick.

"Yeah come on in!" Mick laughed as he pushed the door open and there Josef standing there waving to Beth, she was surprised as she walked to see Josef here and not his office now.

"Am I interrupting something?" As she looked at Mick and than at Josef.

_Yes!!!_ Josef shouted in his mind but said. "No." To be nice to Beth and do what Mick asked. Mick gave Josef a look to thank him as he led Beth into the living room.

"So what do you need to talk about Beth?" As Mick looked at her.

"I have a case I thought you could be some help in solving it?"

"Okay so what is it?"

"Well someone broke into the city museum and stole a fossilized plant and I remembered you told me that Corline's cure was made from a plant compound and so I came there to talk to you!"

"So you think plant is part of the compound of the cure? Well that could be, so I'll check into it soon! Okay? So don't worry about it, I'll help!"

"Thank you Mick, I owe you one!" Beth got her bag and headed for the door then turned around and smiled. "Bye Mick, bye Josef see you later." Then she turned and left and closed the door behind her. Josef spun Mick around.

"Where were we?"

"Right about here." Mick pulled Josef by the tie in for a passionate kiss.

"Ah that's right." Josef Whispered seductively into Mick's ear as he smiled and then pulled Mick upstairs. Mick moaned as Josef's tongue slipped into hid mouth. As they both stopped and scented the air another vampiric scent hit the air they, stopped and went downstairs to see who it was and lowt behold there was Lance, Corline's bother sitting on Mick's table.

"Ah Josef what a pleasure it is to see you and Mick _together." He chuckled when he said together. Mick's eyes flashed._

"_Well someone's back to their vampire self again, let me guess Josef turned you back?" Lance chuckled again Mick stepped forward but Josef put his hand and his arm and pulled him back._

" _Mick not now!" Josef's eyes were begging Mick not to do this._

"_Oh stop Josef you're making me blush!" Lance said mockingly with a laugh. Josef glared at Lance with his eyes turning from normal color to silver. Lance's eye turned silver and his fangs grew out as so did Josef's, but by the time Josef was ready to leap at Lance Mick put his arm across Josef's chest._

"_Josef if I can't rip him a new asshole that means you can't too!!!!"_

"_Mick move out of the way I'm going to kill him!!!"_

"_No!!! He will kill you!!"_

"_Well I would love to stay and kick both of your asses but I kind of have some business to care of!!" Just like that Lance was gone and it was just Josef and Mick again._

"_Josef, I can't believe you would put yourself in danger like that!!!"_

"_Mick I wasn't going to get hurt and he would have to go through me before he hurt you!" As Josef in for a kiss, Mick's hands started to shake. Josef stopped and looked at Mick._

"_When was the lat time you fed?"_

"_I don't remember, awhile ago."_

"_Mick you have to feed!" Josef gave him a gentle kiss and in a flash was in the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and two pouches of blood and poured them both a glass._

"_There Mick, you have to remember to feed every once in a while or you could seriously hurt yourself or someone else!" Josef and Mick both downed their and Mick's hands stopped shaking._

"_Well know that is taken care of, you and I have some business to attend to ourselves as Josef leaned in and passionately kissed Mick and pulled him closer._

_Mick kissed Josef and softly whispered in his ear. "Yes we do!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading please review and there will be more Mick and Josef don't worry and they will be separate stories but the follow the same story line!!!!!! Bye for now!!!!!_


	3. I couldn't resist

**There is chapter 3 so hope you enjoy!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I couldn't resist!**

**Josef woke up next to Mick in the freezer. As he went to adjust himself he noticed something white out of the corner of his eye, he tried to move without waking Mick so he could read it.**

"_**I'll deal with you two later especially Mick for dishonoring our family for being with you Josef.**_

_**-Lance**_

_**P.S. Enjoy the pleasure well it lasts.**_

**Josef opened the freezer a crack to grab the letter and the freezer the letter and he crumbled it up, as he got out of the freezer he threw the paper ball out and put on his clothes and went downstairs.**

**Mick eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the scent of Josef downstairs so Mick put on some pants and went downstairs. Josef was in the kitchen drinking a glass of A-, so Mick stood there and admired Josef's body. Josef got the scent of Mick and turned around; Josef saw the look in Mick's eye. Mick was about too pounce on him but, he controlled himself. Mick poured himself a glass of A- and sat on his counter.**

"**Josef…"**

"**Hmm…" Josef had a mouthful of blood.**

**Thanks for taking that note off my freezer." As he took another sip of blood.**

"**Your welcome I was doing us both a favor, that asshole is so lucky I didn't wake up when he put it on there." Mick could see Josef was getting mad so he quickly kissed him too stop before he did something stupid.**

"**Mick you're not worried?"**

"**What is there to worry about? Like you said he is just an asshole." Josef was surprised at Mick for not wanting to rip his head off.**

"**Well, good shall we continue what you stared a minute ago?" Josef smirked at the thought and so did Mick, but Mick said **_**'no'. Josef frowned at Mick but understood he had a case to work with Beth and he had to go to work himself.**_

"_**Well I gotta go Mick. See you at lunch?"**_

"_**Of course." Mick smiled as Josef kissed him on the forehead and disappeared, Mick heard Josef starting his car outside.**_

"_**Man I love him." Mick said to himself. He smiled as he went to take shower and meet Beth at the museum.**_

"_**Where is he? He is 15 minutes late." Beth thought to herself. Mick came up behind her.**_

"_**Boo!" Beth jumped ten feet in the air.**_

"_**Don't do that Mick!"**_

"_**Sorry I couldn't resist." He chuckled to himself. They went to the museum security room to watch their tapes. Lance was on the video tape and stole the plant but no human could see him at the speed he was going. Mick got up and left without saying a word to Beth and drove to Josef's work. Mick walked into the building and Anna buzzed him in so Josef knew. Mick walked right to Josef office and slammed the door.**_

"_**What's wrong Mick?"**_

"_**Lance, he stole the plant Beth was right he needs more compound."**_

"_**For what? It's like we are in the time of the vampire hunts."**_

"_**I know Josef, but maybe they are planning on some soon?"**_

"_**Don't be silly Mick no human really knows we exist anyway."**_

"_**Right like Beth, your freshies, and the people to used to take care of Sara."**_

"_**That's beside the point." **_

"_**Yea…" Josef walked over to Mick and put his face in his palm and gently placed a kiss on his lips, Mick looked at Josef his eyes sad and caring.**_

"_**Mick I'm sure there is nothing to worry about and everything will be just fine."**_

_**You're probably right Josef and I am sorry for yelling at you, it's not your fault."**_

"_**It's alright Mick it's not your fault either." Josef smiled at Mick as he admired him over and over again. Mick kissed Josef and Josef could feel how sorry Mick really was.**_

"_**I lo…" Josef cut Mick off with another kiss.**_

"_**I know you do and I feel the same way about you." As Mick kissed Josef on the neck. Josef's erection grew as he moaned and Mick was happy to hear his noses. In one quick movement Josef ripped off Mick's shirt and then leaned in to kiss him again, Mick did the same. Josef started kissing down Mick's jaw line to his neck and bit down. Mick groaned but didn't move. Josef stopped and continued down his neck to his stomach, Mick moaned as Josef kissed the spot he kissed just below his bellybutton. Mick hardened a little more, Josef smirked and kissed it again. Josef stopped at Mick's pants and slowly undid the top button and did the same to the next to tease Mick.**_

_**Mick thought he was going to go crazy waiting for Josef. Josef unzipped Mick's jeans and kissed his boxers, Mick hardened more and was throbbing then Mick threw his head back as he moaned deeper. Josef slid down Mick's pants and took them off. Josef went to take off Mick's boxers next but was stopped him and pulled him up for a passionate kiss full of lust and desire. Mick grabbed Josef's pants and tore them off, then grabbed Josef's erection and started pumping hard. Josef moaned in pleasure well Mick kissed him. Mick stopped and put his hands around Josef's hips and kissed his neck, down his chest as he licked him. Mick bit down causing Josef to lose it as Mick looked up at Josef, Josef's eyes turned black instead of silver.**_

_**Josef turned and bent Mick over the couch before he could blink. Josef slammed into Mick, Mick screamed in pleasure so loud that Anna herd it. She got up and carefully walked down the hall and didn't knock as she opened the door to find Josef on Mick, Mick bent over the couch. She blushed at the images she saw, then ran out the door and slammed it. Josef stopped and looked at the door and his face turned pale even for a vampire.**_

"_**Oh no." The look of terror on Josef's face scared Mick.**_

"_**Josef?"**_


End file.
